


Tainted

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Tainted

Your head rocked back and forth on its axis, your mind in a complete haze as you struggled to take in your surroundings. You blinked and did your best to adjust your eyes to the harsh, white light in the room. From what you could see through the pockets of black, you were somehow back in your motel room. How you got here, was another question entirely. 

Your head was pounding, your blood flowing freely through your veins now, your pulse thumping loudly in your ears. Someone, or something, had definitely made contact with your temple, the delirium you felt no doubt a product of this. You were propped up in a chair, your hands tied together but not tightly. You were surprised at how easy it was to undo the knot with your teeth, wiggling your hands free. Your gun and knife were placed on the bed, as if someone had laid them there for you to purposely grab when you woke. 

A wave of nausea ran through you, as you tried to recollect what had happened in the past couple of hours. The last thing you remembered was fighting off this lowly, punk demon, desperately trying to find more information about Dean’s whereabouts. Dean - the thought of his name made your stomach flip like a lost boat on stormy seas, bile threatening to inch up your throat. You hadn’t seen him in months, and every speck of information you received from the scum you interrogated was not good news. Every night you laid in bed and stared at the ceiling overwhelmed with worry, wondering where exactly he was and what the fuck he was doing. 

You picked up your pistol and checked the mag. To your surprise, every bullet was still there, locked and loaded. You picked up your blade next, noticing the small specks of blood that were splattered across it. Holding it up to the light, you saw a figure in its reflection that made your heart stop cold. It couldn’t be… it wasn’t possible. You spun around, knife at the ready, your attack stance ready to pounce. 

It was Dean, but not the Dean you remembered. A smug smile was spread across his freckled face, dark scruff lining his cheeks as if he hadn’t shaved in weeks. His hair was longer than you’d ever seen it before, your fingers itching to feel it glide between them. His green eyes sparkled at you, roaming over your entire body before peeking out his tongue to graze over his bottom lip. Somehow, he looked older and, if it was possible, even more handsome than ever before. 

“Put the knife down, Y/N,” he said, raising his hands in defense. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

Rage tore through you now at the stupid, smug smile that was splayed across his face. It pained you how happy he looked, as you replayed the past several weeks over in your brain. So much hurt and pain to find him, to find the man you loved, and here he was standing right in front of you. You threw the blade on the bed and charged towards him, shoving him as hard as you could with your hands. He barely moved, the smile leaving his face replaced with a grimace, followed by the deep furrowing of his eyebrows. 

“Fuck you!” You screamed out to the room, your voice carrying high to the ceiling. “How dare you come in here like nothing’s happened. Where the fuck have you been?” You were manic now, pushing him with the palms of your hands over and over. You felt tears springing up in your eyes now, fighting hard to keep them at bay. 

“I just saved your goddamn life!” He yelled back, grabbing your wrists hard and pinning them to your sides. He was so close now, the familiar smell of his shampoo and aftershave infiltrating your senses. You somehow managed to pull your wrists free of his iron-like grip, turning around and walking further away from him. 

“What happened?” You said, looking at the your shoes, specks of blood spread across them. “How did I get here? And why the fuck did you tie me up?” Dean took a breath and carded his long fingers through his perfectly parted hair. 

“That demon you were fighting almost got the one up on you. He hit you so hard in the temple I thought you were dead. I brought you back here, because I knew you were staying here. I tied you up simply because I didn’t know how you would react when you woke up. I’ve been following you...watching you torture demon after demon, just to find me.” 

You snapped your head to look up at him quickly, the realization washing over you that he knew you’d been searching far and wide for him.

“You knew, after all this time?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you say anything to me?” 

Your entire body was shaking now, your bones vibrating under your skin. There was something different about him, something you couldn’t place. 

“Because I was afraid…” he paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. “I was afraid of what you’d think of me, of what I’ve become.” 

Your heart instantly melted, moving forward to reach out and brush your fingernails along the scruff on his face. No matter how mad he made you, it was impossible to resist him. 

“Why would you be afraid of something like that, Dean? All I care about is that you’re safe and fucking alive. Do you even understand how long Sam and I have been looking for you?” He nuzzled his cheek into your hand instinctively, the coarse hairs on his face rubbing against your palm. 

“I’m not the same, Y/N,” he said, his voice almost a whisper. Dean looked around the room for the right words to say, knowing full well you weren’t going to take this lightly. “I’m not human.”

You pulled your hand away quickly, as if it was on fire. You hadn’t thought to test him, the excitement of him living and breathing in front of you making you forget what was out there, what you did for a living. The idea of this man in front of you not being Dean hadn’t even crossed your mind - until now. 

“What do you mean?” you asked slowly, your entire body shaking now. You watched as his eyes turned pitch black, the beautiful emerald green that you loved so much now gone. You opened your mouth like a fish out of water, unable to speak. Somehow, your brain ticked back on and you reached for your blade. 

Dean was on you so quickly, you didnt have time to blink. He grabbed your arms tightly and pinned them to your sides. You struggled to break free, but it was impossible. 

“Y/N, listen to me,” he begged, his eyes still so dark you were afraid they would swallow you whole. 

“You’re not Dean!” you screamed kicking and trying desperately to get away, as he pinned you up against the nearest wall. “GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” You were crying now, sobbing, hot tears spilling freely down your cheeks. 

“I’m a demon, but I’m me. I-” he stopped, his eyes turning back to a sharp jade before you could even breathe. He looked over your face, his gaze following the tears as they cascaded down your neck, only to disappear into your shirt. “There’s no one in here but me.” 

You had every reason in the world not to trust him, but you did. Sam had warned you about this, that the Mark of Cain would do this to him. He could’ve killed you five times over but he didn’t, his eyes fiercely pleading with you to believe him. 

“I followed you because, even though my soul is warped, I still love you. I need you.” He shook you more violently than he meant to, his fingers digging into your skin sure to leave bruises. “Please…” Dean slowly lowered you to the ground, his hands ghosting over your arms. You looked up at him and lost yourself, your lips suddenly crashing into his. 

It took that one split second for his hands to be all over you, his fingers entwining in your hair. He pulled you closer to him, his tongue invading your mouth. You tasted the familiar bite of whiskey in his mouth, as his teeth pulled at your bottom lip. Your hands carded through his hair, tugging on it hard. Dean hissed between his teeth, his lip curling up in a snarl. 

“What do you mean?” You whispered, backing slowly away from him. You watched as his eyes turned pitch black, so dark you were afraid they’d swallow you whole. The beautiful emerald green that had haunted your dreams for months was now gone, your worst fear confirmed. Sam had warned you the Mark of Cain might do this to him, but you never thought you’d live to see it in person. 

“Y-you’re a demon!” You screamed, charging him and waving the knife at him. He acted quickly, smacking the blade out of your hand and grabbing your arms so hard you already felt the bruises forming. Pushing you violently up against the wall, he pinned you there with his thigh. 

“Listen to me!” He shouted in your face, his expression not matching his tone. His eyes were still onyx, his lip curled into a snarl, yet his brow was formed into a worried arch. You were quiet, your chest rising and falling heavily, your heart beating like a hummingbird’s wings in your chest. “My soul may be tainted, but I’m still me. There’s no one else in here.” Dean shook you with each syllable, trying to make you see. He had every opportunity to kill you since he first intervened with your demon fight, but he didn’t. He saved your life, and that had to count for something. 

“F-fine,” you stammered between labored breaths, his eyes suddenly flitting back to the beautiful green you fell in love with. Dean let go of your arms, letting your arms fall slack, but he didn’t move his thigh. You felt tears pricking at your eyes now, felt the hot stream fall down your cheeks. His eyes scanned your face, watching your emotions boil over like a pot of water left too long on the stove. He caressed your arms with his strong hands, brushing gently over the spots he knew he’d gripped too hard. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, brushing your tears away with his thumb. “I just needed to make you see…”

Without thinking, you crashed your lips to his in a bruising kiss. His lips were as soft as you remembered, your body melting as he let out a low groan from your sudden bravery. You had missed him so much, missed the smell of his shampoo that now infiltrated your senses, missed the familiar taste of whiskey that invaded your mouth as his tongue danced with yours. It was hard to care right now that he was a demon. In your heart, you knew the Dean you loved was still in there somewhere, even if it was deep down. 

His fingers suddenly entwined in your hair, pulling you closer to deepen the kiss. You let out mewls and moans as his hands moved down to roam over your body, under your shirt and along your hips. Dean moved his thigh and let you sink to your feet, before taking his strong hands and lifting you under your ass, so your legs wrapped around his waist. You carded your fingers through his long locks, placing sweet kisses all over his freckled face. He closed his eyes as you did this, a feeling of bliss washing over his face that you didn’t expect to see. 

Dean laid you down on the bed and proceeded to quickly shed you of your clothes, taking time in between each piece to kiss and nip the newly exposed skin. You were now completely naked in front of him for the first time in months and you suddenly felt the need to have him inside you, to fill you completely. You sat up and reached forward to unbuckle his belt, ripping it out of the loops and unzipping his zipper with nimble fingers. 

“Miss me that much?” he asked coyly, a sly grin appearing on his face, the light glinting off his perfectly white teeth. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” you breathed, shimmying his jeans and boxers down his legs so he could step out of them, along with his boots. With a growl, he took off his maroon, button down shirt while he watched your movements intently, tossing it to the side with the rest of his clothes. You ran your nails down his thighs, smirking as you watched his muscles jump underneath his skin. His head lulled back as you took his hard, throbbing cock into your hand, pumping it lazily a few times before licking the drop of precum that had formed at the tip. 

Before you could blink he was on top of you, lining the head of his cock up to your already dripping entrance. You wiggled underneath him, so ready for him to stretch you out to his heart’s content. He entered you slowly at first, allowing you to feel every ridge and vein as he pushed inside. You arched your back and moaned at the contact, as he slammed his entire length deep into you. 

“Fuck!” You screamed, as he started to relentlessly pound you, your breasts swaying with each thrust. He curled his lip into a snarl again, while a deep growl erupted from his chest. His fingers dug into your hips, the wet sounds between your legs and his labored breathing sending you almost over the edge. 

But he stopped. 

Dean moved you so easily into a new position, making you both lie head to toe beside each other. He situated himself between your legs, sliding his length back into your dripping entrance. He scissored his legs, instructing you to do the same. 

“Move with me, Y/N…”

He pumped his hips up and fucked you as deep as he’d ever had, hitting your sweetest spot with every thrust. You met him each time, moving your hips up at the same pace. You were so close to orgasm that you were starting to see white spots in your vision, your fingers gripping the sheets with reckless abandon. His face was contorted in the sexiest way, watching you as you came undone underneath him. 

“You look so fucking,” he thrusted hard, hitting your g-spot directly. “Beautiful.” You came hard all around him in a violent wave, his cock still fucking you into oblivion as your toes curled around his head and your walls clenched tightly around him. You looked into his beautiful green eyes and watched as his seams came apart, a loud cry hitting the ceiling from deep in his throat, his hot seed spilling so deep inside you. You watched as his eyes turned black again for just a few moments at his highest peak, before changing back to normal. He pulled out of you and laid back on the pillow, covering himself up with the sheet and carding his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. Letting out a deep breath, he looked over at you with a smile. You immediately sat on top of him, placing a sweet kiss to his trembling lips. 

“I love you,” you breathed, pressing your forehead against his. 

“I know,” he replied, brushing a strand of hair away from your cheek. You got off of him quickly and grabbed your clothes. 

“I’m gonna clean up,” you said, heading towards the bathroom. “Please don’t leave.” His smile was warm, almost happy. 

“I won’t,” he answered, but you weren’t entirely sure you believed him. 

You closed the bathroom door behind you and locked it as quietly as you could, procuring your cell phone quickly from your back pocket. You quickly texted Sam. 

‘Dean is here. Make it quick. It’s as bad as we thought. I’ll send you the address.’

You quickly sent Sam the address to your motel and got dressed. After quickly splashing some water on your face, you opened the door to find an empty room. 

‘Never mind, Sam. He’s gone.’


End file.
